The Newcomer
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran lead a happy life together, but what happens when someone comes between them? will everything be ok? or will Syaoran have a nervous break down? ^^funny ¬¬ well, sort of, you decide... and GOMEN for not updating!! ^^'.
1. Default Chapter

Yay

Yay! My writers block is over! ^^ well this is my third fic, and this is the first one I post up that's not finished, so right now I really don't know where this is going to end, but if I get coments or suggestions I'll try to follow them. I would like to dedicate this to all my friends, Lety-chan, Ale-chan, Tati-chan, my cousin Rocio-chan. ¬¬' enough blabber, on with the show!!!

The Newcomer

By: Bao Blossom

** **

Chapter 1: The News

** **

** **

Knock knock knock!

"Sakura… are you all right?" asked a concerned voice from outside the bathroom door. 

A green-eyed woman slowly lifted her head from the toilet. She was trembling. The auburn haired woman opened her mouth to say something but her voice cracked. She took a deep breath and sat up as strait as she could.

"I'm fine…" a weak little voice said from inside the bathroom. 

The brown haired man outside sighed as his frown grew deeper. His deep brown eyes showing more concern than usual. He ran his hand through his chocolate tangled hair. Syaoran Li had been very happy since two years back, when he and his one and only love had been united forever. Sakura Kinomoto was the name of the girl he cared for more than life itself. The bathroom door opened and out stepped a 20 year old woman, clutching her lower abdomen and slightly crouched. 

"Sakura, you've been like this for a month, don't you think it's time you go see a doctor?" he asked placing her hand over his shoulder. 

Sakura gave a weak smile seeing him so worried about her. He was very sweet and loving to her. She looked him in the eye and sat up completely strait. 

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow." She said placing a small kiss on his hand. 

Syaoran smiled back and seemed relived. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Sakura walked a little uneasy into the clinic. She never did like doctors, but Syaoran was right, it was time to see what was wrong with her. She stood in front of the secretary's desk waiting for her to finish a call, all giddy. 

"Calm down Sakura… every thing is fine" said a girl with long black hair. 

"I'm calm." Said Sakura not knowing what to do with her hands. The violet eyed girl sighed and smiled at her friend. Gave her one of those, 'I'm here for you' looks. Sakura smiled back at her best friend.

"Sorry Tomoyo, but you know how I get around hospitals and doctors and… needles… scalpels… blood" Sakura said turning blue

"How may I help you?" said the secretary hanging up the phone.

Tomoyo's hand reached out catching Sakura shirt as she tried to make a getaway.

"We're here to see doctor Ishida." Tomoyo said politely.

"Of course, Mrs. Li?" asked the secretary 

Tomoyo tossed Sakura in front of the desk. Sakura's face faulted as she nodded slightly. 

"Please have a seat. The doctor is still busy with another patient. But he won't take long."

"He's busy? Oh well! Too bad, gotta go!" said Sakura walking away from the desk. 

Tomoyo reached out and grabbed her again. Lifting an eyebrow. She turned back to Tomoyo as she cried (T-T) 

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to where the seats were and sat down next to her. She grabbed a magazine and began to read it. Sakura couldn't stop moving her hands. Every second that passed made her tense up more. 

"Mrs. Li!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" shouted Sakura 

"Um… the, the doctor will see you know." Said a confused secretary. 

Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo took her hand and dragged her in with the doctor. 

"Good afternoon Mrs Li, please have a seat." He said pointing to two seats in front of his desk. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a paper covered bed. 

"Hoe?" 

"Sakura, good, your awake!" said Tomoyo

She was sitting the same chair in front of the doctors desk. The last thing Sakura remembered was the doctor saying something about blood tests… and then… the needle. 

Sakura got off of the bed and went to sit next to Tomoyo. She looked at her right arm and saw a teeny red dot on the inside of her elbow. She turned blue imagining the needle pierce her soft skin.

"Where, where is the, um… doctor?" Sakura asked.

"He went to go get the analysis results." Tomoyo answered

Sakura stared down at the floor. And began to think, what if she had something awful? What if she was going to die? Her eyes twinkled. She felt Tomoyo take her hand and give her a comforting smile. She smiled a bit knowing She had Tomoyo, Eriol, and of course, Syaoran. 

The door the office knob turned and opened as the doctor stepped in. he lifted his foot shutting the door with a click. Very slowly he walked over to his desk and sit down letting out a small sigh. He turned to look up at Tomoyo and then at Sakura. Sakura was getting very worried, very fast.

"Mrs. Li…" Ishida started

"Yes…?" Sakura asked

"We ran some tests, and well, something appeared… now the reason you have been feeling dizzy and sometimes nauseous… is well, because" 

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and griped it tightly. 

"Yes?" she said her heart speeding

The doctor opened his mouth and looked from side to side not knowing how to say what he was about to tell her. 

"Mrs. Li… you're pregnant"

~~~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~~~

What?! She is pregnant??!! ¬¬ well yeah, don't ask me how I thought of this, cuz I really don't know… but hey, if you like it, keep reading, and if not, well I don't know! ¬¬' ok I'll shut up, next chapter in 2 days… if not tomorrow… :P


	2. Surprise...

Ok

Ok!!! I know I forgot the disclaimer in my first chapter, but I don't own CCS, nor Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol… Syaoran… T-T *sob* but anywho, here is the next chap, funny, please review for inspiration… :P

** **

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

** **

** **

** **

Tomoyo and Sakura stared at the smiling doctor in front of them. Tomoyo could only scream. Sakura's head began to swim, pregnant? A baby? Her cheeks grew rosy as she fell back on the chair.

"Sakura!?" said Tomoyo as she rushed to her side.

Sakura lay on the floor with a cat smile on her face. The doctor smiled and opened a small bottle. He dabbed some cotton in it and offered it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it and lightly passed it beneath Sakura's nose. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Sakura are you ok?!" asked a still concerned Tomoyo

"uh, um… I, I'm fine." She said 

Tomoyo smiled suddenly and shot up letting Sakura drop to the floor. But Tomoyo didn't seem to notice, she had stars in her eyes and was cupping her hands in front of her chest. 

"Sakura is going to have a beautiful baby! The most wonderful thing that a woman can do is give life… AND I WILL BE THERE TO TAPE IT ALL!!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!" she laughed almost hysterically. 

Both the doctor and Sakura sweat dropped. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Sakura was in the co-pilot's seat next to a blabbering Tomoyo, she went on about the baby shower and designs and such. But Sakura wasn't really paying attention her head was also swimming with thoughts about her new baby and the future. Sakura saw her familiar apt building up ahead. 

"Sakura…?" asked Tomoyo 

"Huh?" 

"I said how are you going to tell Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked again

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that! How was she going to tell him that they were going to have a baby!? 

"I… well, I…" 

Tomoyo smiled at her as she parked in the apartment's parking lot. She got off the car and turned to look at Sakura who was still inside. She tapped the door getting Sakura's attention. She stepped out of the car and looked at Tomoyo for an answer.

"Sorry, but I can't help you, you're on your own my friend. I have to go now, Eriol is waiting for me." She said speeding to her car

Sakura watched as Tomoyo's car pulled out of the lot and back into the street again. She waved at Sakura before turning the block. 

Sakura automatically went upstairs to the third floor apt. 369, she turned the knob and walked in. 'How am I going to tell him?' she wondered. 

'Good thing he won't be home till after six today' apparently, she thought too soon. 

"Sakura!" he poked his head out the kitchen

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" she screamed falling backwards

He gasped and went over to help her up. Seeing her breath hard he smiled a bit. 

"Glad to see you too." He joked

"Sya- Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked letting herself be lifted to the couch

"Well, I kinda live here." He answered laughing again. "How was the doctors?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at the floor. "Fine"

"I came home early to fix you lunch, the boss didn't show up so I came home. But, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, he said, well I… I'm well…" she tried to say blushing harder.

"Sakura, you're ok right?" he said getting worried

Sakura was breathing fast and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Sakura…" 

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG! 

The telephone, it rang again, but neither Syaoran of Sakura budged. 

"You should get that…" said Sakura

Syaoran was now really worried, why wasn't she telling him, was it something so horrible she couldn't bear to tell him, what if she had some awful disease. What if she was going to…Syaoran didn't want to finish his thought. Instead he got up and answered the phone. 

"Moshimoshi?" 

"Syaoran, hello, just heard the news, Tomoyo told me…"

"Eriol? What news? Does she know what happened to Sakura?!" he said suddenly desperate.

"Yeah… apparently, you two have been busy. Congratulations." 

"Busy? Congratulations? What the hell are you talking about, what's wrong with Sakura?!" Syaoran practically yelled. 

"You don't know?" asked Eriol

Syaoran was about to scream again when he heard Tomoyo's familiar voice far away on the other end of the line. 

"You idiot! He doesn't know yet! Sakura is supposed to tell him! Hang up the phone DAMN IT!" 

Syaoran's face faulted, °_°?? he never remembered hearing Tomoyo like this. 

"Oops… um… gotta go…"

He still managed to hear Tomoyo scream something before Eriol hung up the phone.

"If I were pregnant would you like it if Syaoran told you instead of me??!?!" 

Syaoran heard the phone click and then the line. '¿¡¿¡¿O_O?!?!?! What?' 

He saw Sakura enter the kitchen with a blush on her face and a small shy smile. 

"Surprise…" 

~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~

well there you have it… um, next chapt coming soon. 

  



	3. Child

**A/N:** oki oki! I know! I haven't updated in more than a year… ¬¬' and I am not exaggerating… but gomen! It's just that I thought no one was reading this!! Then I find out they are… and! Hehehe… gomen ne? *dodges flying fruits* hoeeeeeeeee!

**Chapter 3: Our Child**

THUMP!

"Syaoran!?" I screamed rushing to his side 

I lightly hit his cheek, but with no response. Tried it again but harder this time. Nothing. I slapped him… punched him. I was getting pissed. Pulling back my arm I was ready to try again with everything I had. 

Syaoran's eyes fluttered as he saw my fist headed towards him full speed. My eyes widened but it was too late to stop.

"Saku-- !!" was all he said before…

WHAM!! 

"Owwwww!" I screamed pulling my hand up to my mouth. 

I shook it a bit and blew some air onto it. Syaoran had a hard head… I gasped, realising what I had just done. 

"Syaoran!!!"

He lay swirly eyed against a wall several feet away from where I was. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Syaoran woke to the sound of horn blaring on the street. He turned to the side and stopped feeling a small pain on his left cheek. He brushed his hand right below his left eye and winced feeling a bump. 

"Daijoubu?" I said in my sweetest voice

"Sakura?"

"Gomen Syaoran!!! I'm so sorry!" 

"Um… about what? What happened?" he asked sitting up

'Hoe?!' My face faulted… 

"You don't remember… anything?" I asked

Syaoran looked to the ceiling trying to remember something.

"You came home from the doctor's, then the phone rang… it was… um, Eriol…"

I gulped. My hands were moist and my heart was beating really fast. 

"And he said…" Syaoran continued

"Yes? What did he say to you?" I asked almost desperately 

"He said… something about…"

I leaned in closer…

"I forgot!" said Syaoran scratching his head °_°'

Relief flooded through me as I fell face down onto the floor. 

"Are you ok?" he asked me

I sweat dropped not moving from my original position.   

"I'm fine." I said, my voice muffled from the carpet.

"Then Tomoyo yelled something at him…" Syaoran continued

This caught my attention again. And I was leaning over him in a second.

"What did Tomoyo say?" I asked him

"She yelled something like, 'Don't tell him!' or something like that…"

"but, don't tell him what?" I urged

"Don't tell him… um… I forgot." He said scratching his chin.

I fell down harder this time.  

~*~

After dinner the doctor subject was brought up again. But a little more discreetly by me.

"Syaoran…" 

"Yes?" he answered 

"Do you like children?"

He lifted an eyebrow and I sweat dropped.

"I guess… why?" he shot questioning eyes at me.

"Well… um… you know… when people reach a certain age… well they… um… you know…" I explained. Syaoran listened a little confused. Oh how could he not be getting this?!'

"yes?" he said

"Well… you know when two people get married… there are certain steps… to be taken afterwards…" I continued

"Like what?" he asked innocently… does he enjoy torturing me?

"Well… there's always sex of course…" I said bluntly… he lifted an eyebrow at me. " and well… sex… is done for a reason you know…"

"Sakura… is this conversation necessary? do you feel ok?" he asked me

"I'm going to have a baby!!!" I blurted. 'Hoeeee! What have I done?!?!'

"A… baby?" said a really really shocked Syaoran. He got angry. "and who may I ask is the father?!?"

I literally fell out of my chair.

"Syaoran no baka!!! You are you twit! Who do you think?!" I shouted 

He calmed down and only replied a simple "Oh…" I couldn't look at him. Was he ashamed of this child? Didn't he want it. I finally decided to look up at him but when I did he was not there anymore. °.°?? I heard him screaming from the living room.

"We're going to have a baby!!!! Can you believe it??!! A BABY!!!!!! Dammit OF COURSE I AM FREAKING' HAPPY!!! WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE?!?!" he yelled into the phone receiver.

I was somewhat surprised, and thanked the Gods for seeing how happy he was about it. Syaoran said a few uh huh's and a final 'thanks' as he hung up the phone. He turned to look at me. His face was glowing. He ran over to me and lifted me up, twirling me around. 'I'm going to throw up…' I thought. Although he hadn't lifted me up like this since our wedding. Setting me down on the floor again he looked me in the eyes, carefully taking me in his arms and setting me down on the couch.   

"Must have been that night we got drunk…" he laughed

"Mou… it was your fault! You were the one who offered me a drink,"

"You were the one who said you knew how to drink!" he laughed 

"We forgot the condom's…" I said sheepishly

"What are we going to call it if it's a boy?"

I stopped and wondered, picturing a tiny Syaoran, just like his father, serious with everyone but me… 'kawaii!!' I smiled like an idiot… 

"Can you imagine? This baby, our baby. A life created by both you and I? A new person in this world, our child?" he said

"Demo… we are kind of young… this is not going to be as easy as you think." I warned

I turned to Syaoran and saw the most tender smile I had ever seen on his face. It even made me blush. He took my hand in his and cuddled it with his face.

"Sakura… I will make sure that everything turns out ok. Don't you worry. Leave everything to me…"

I smiled from ear to ear, then placed my head on Syaoran's shoulder. He's so kawaii! 

A/N: well I have 3 more chapters finished and I promise this time I will post them up more… ¬¬ er resonably? Ehehehe *sweatdrop* but only if you tell me too… so, don't forget to review! ^^

  



	4. Congratulations

A/N: sorry for the late update… ^^'

**Chapter 4: Congratulations!**

The door bell rang, waking us from our thoughts. I started to get up but was stopped by Syaoran's hand. I looked at him sceptically.

"You not going to treat me as if I'm some sort of handicapped from now on are you…?"

"Sakura…" he started faking a pain in his chest "I'm shocked! Do you really think I would do that?" 

I raised an eyebrow at his 'little too sarcastic' tone of voice.

"Well your right…" he answered :P 

"Mou…" was all I could say. 

Syaoran went over to the door and opened it to find Tomoyo outside. 

"Hi… um, Syaoran… I um… need to talk to Sakura…" she said a bit nervous.

"I already know…" he said

Tomoyo seemed to have a smile that went from ear to ear. She gave a squeal of joy and jumped onto Syaoran giving him a big hug.

"Congratulations!!!" she yelled

A slightly shocked Syaoran smiled and thanked her. Tomoyo let go of Syaoran and rushed to my side, but suddenly stopped and looked back at the door. 

"It's safe! You can come in now!" she yelled

In came a struggling Eriol with a box bigger than himself. Syaoran went to assist him. He grabbed the other end of the box and felt how heavy it was, it was too much! They were going to fall!

"Ahhhh!" screamed both Eriol and Syaoran before being crushed by the evil box. 

 "Syaoran! Eriol! Are you ok?!" I asked rushing up to them

Tomoyo went over to help, with us pulling and the boys pushing, they managed to get out. 

"Congra… tulations… Sakura… Syaoran…" said Eriol trying to get some air into his lungs again. 

"…Thanks…" we said

"Tomoyo, what's in the box?" I asked

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled and her smile widened. She jumped on top of the box and took out a small knife, she dramatically lifted it up in the air and stabbed the box with it. Eriol, Syaoran and I sweat dropped. After a few more dramatic stabs, the walls of the box collapsed. Eriol smiled warmly, Syaoran and I sweat dropped some more. 

"Sakura, these are copies of all the tapes I have of you and Syaoran." Said Tomoyo very satisfied. 

More sweat drops…

"I want you to promise me… that when this baby is born you will show these tapes to him…" Tomoyo continued

"Or her…" Eriol finished

"Um… but, Tomoyo… doushite?" I asked

Tomoyo jumped down from the big pile of tapes and rushed to my side, taking my hands.

"Because I want this baby to be as proud of you, as you are of him…" 

"or her…" said Eriol interrupting. 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him then she looked back at me. 

"Besides…" she continued "you and Syaoran look so KAWAII!!!" 

"Hoe!" I fell flat on my face and Syaoran's face faulted. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

After Eriol and Tomoyo left, Syaoran and I ate our slightly burnt lunch. They talked a while of course about the baby. The afternoon went on a little too quickly for the couple. 

Knocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknock!!!!!!!!

"Who could it be at this hour?" I asked 

Syaoran got up and went to answer the door. As soon as he turned the door knob he felt something pounce on him, he was ready to respond with a kick but then he heard the familiar annoying shrill of…

"Meiling!?!?!?!" I shouted rushing up to her

"Sakura!!!!" Meiling also shouted running towards me

We met in the middle and hugged.

"Ohh! Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said to me.

"Arigatou Meiling!!!" I answered sheepishly. 

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Syaoran 

Meiling went over to Syaoran and hugged him some more also congratulating. Then she went to sit on the couch and signalled them to do the same. 

"As soon as you called me and hung up I went around screaming all over the house that you were going to be a father. I'm not the only one here. Everyone got excited and we all took the first plane to Tokyo, we caught it just in time, but as you can see, it's a little late, so I came alone to be the first to congratulate you. Aunt Yelan and your sisters will be here tomorrow because they were a bit tired." She said

after a nice talk and a lot of catching on Syaoran noticed I was kind of getting tired, yawning every five minutes and all, but hey! Can you blame me? it was close to one in the morning. Meiling also noticed and made an excuse about having forgot to do something.

Syaoran sought Meiling out and thanked her 'secretly' for understanding. She nodded and waved goodbye.  When Syaoran stepped back in the living room I was half asleep in a terribly uncomfortable position on the couch, he went over and carried me baby style to our bed. I nuzzled myself into him and tried for an 'arigatou which came out more like 'ashmgatmm'

He tucked me in and a few minutes later I felt him lay down beside me, I inched my way over to him and went to sleep with and idiotic smile on my face, not suspecting one bit that at that very moment there was magic happening at our apartment…   

A/N: la dee da dee da… ano... Nothing interesting to say here.... 


	5. What the...?!

A/N: lalalala… nothing interesting to say here…

**Chapter 5: What the?!?!?!?!**

Sakura woke up with a very strange feeling, although she could not quite place it. Something in her lower stomach, she blamed it on the baby of course. She looked to the side where Syaoran was still sleeping, watching his back rise and fall. Apparently he had no intentions of waking up soon. Which was… odd. She dismissed the idea and got up and went to the bathroom.

~*~

I woke to the smell of pancakes and butter. Slowly getting out of bed I went to the rest room, having the strangest feeling of laziness. Which was kinda weird since I was never lazy. It also surprised me that Sakura was up before me. 

I could hear Sakura in the kitchen humming to herself and preparing the table, just like any other morning, yet, I felt odd. Something id definitely up…

"Ohayo Syaoran! Did you sleep well?" asked Sakura 

"Um, yeah… I guess so." I answered walking into the kitchen

I took my seat and started eating breakfast, unusually dazed, I also felt dizzy and suddenly the idea of hot cakes didn't thrill me anymore. Sakura noticed.

"Syaoran… are you feeling ok?" she asked me worriedly

"um…" was all I could answer 

Sakura placed a hand over my fore head for possible temperature. But I didn't feel like I had temperature.  

"Syaoran… tell me how you feel, does any thing hurt?" she asked me again.

"Well, I have this weird sensation in my lower abdomen. I just decided that I can't eat your pancakes without getting nauseous, I feel slow and somewhat tired and I feel like… " I didn't get to finish the sentence.

I was out of there full speed trying to make it on time to the bathroom. I was nauseous! 

Sakura's eyes bulged four times there normal size. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! What the *%&#?!?!?!?! This can't be!!! This can't be!!!!!! Nononononononononononononono!!!!!!! Syaoran couldn't be…!!!" 

I heard her yell from the bathroom. After doing what I went to do I felt absolutely miserable. My head was throbbing, my breathing was heavy the room seemed to be smaller than it usually was. Every rapid movement I made with my eyes caused my head to pound more. I was not in a good shape but when I was done I decided to go out and check on her. She was having a little trouble breathing, and her eyes darted from one direction to the other. 

"Sakura…?" I asked genuinely worried. Her eyes darted to me and my right hand which was clutching my lower abdomen… her shoulders sagged and she fell backwards. 

"Sakura!" I yelled rushing to her side… woah… not a good idea… I took several steps backwards and spread out my arms for something to grab so I could get my balance back. oh screw my balance! I went to the kitchen and soaked a napkin with cold water. Then I walked backed into the hallway and placed it over Sakura's head. 

She groaned a little and shook her head from side to side. I was a little relieved. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. I gave her a meek smile. she smiled back. 

"Are you ok?" I asked

"hai… daijoubu."

"What happened?" I asked again rising quickly to me feet 'geez! When will this vertigo end?! Oh my God am I going to fall??'

She was up in a flash and caught me before I hit the floor, letting me take her place on the couch.

'This is ridiculous!' I thought to myself ' I should be the one taking care of Sakura! Not the other way around! And now even in her, er… condition she has to take care of  me and this weird sickness. Wait a minute… she's the one who is supposed to feel nauseous… and throwing up… and… getting vertigo............ HOLY &*$#!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!!!! I CANT!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!? BUT….. AHHHHHHH! NO!!!!!!!!' 

"Sakura…" I managed to whisper

"Syaoran…" she answered back

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" we heard from outside the door. Tomoyo.

She knocked a few times and let herself in Eriol trailing close behind.

"I brought you two some cake from that store you both like, have you already had breakfast? It doesn't matter, I'm sure your hungry again, after all you're eating for two now ne?" chattered Tomoyo

Eriol hadn't moved since he stepped into the apartment. He stood in place with his eyes wide looking from Sakura, to her stomach, then to me and to my stomach. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo waved a hand in front of his face and looked over to what he was looking at completely confused…

He raised his hand and pointed at me, more specifically at my lower stomach… "You're pregnant…" he said.

'How the hell does he do that?' I wondered as he fell on the floor. 'Ok is this the international fainting day? Great! Now it's Tomoyo's turn!'

"Eriol has gone insane!" she said kneeling down next to him. 

Sakura and I both looked at Tomoyo in some way that she got it… just looking at us she knew. She looked down at my stomach and fell down on top of Eriol.

"The cycle is complete…" I said.

A/N: what a sucky chapter! This is what I made you guys wait for?!


End file.
